


Never

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x17, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Cas, there's a lot of things Dean will never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 7x17. My first SPN work. Written while half-asleep with a head cold and completely unbeta'd, so any mistakes are by far my own lol.

He’ll never admit the way his heart stopped when he saw Castiel on the front steps of “Emmanuel’s” house. The way it dropped into his stomach when he realised Cas had no idea who he was. The sheer relief, overriding his anger over what the angel had done to Sam, when he remembered.

He’ll definitely never admit how horrible he felt when they had to leave Cas at that hospital. His terror before they left, seeing Castiel take over Sam’s demons for him, in penance for what he’d done. He’s not afraid of anything, after all.

He’s definitely not afraid of losing Cas. Again.

And he’ll never, ever acknowledge the look Sam shot him in the Impala. That obnoxious, nosy, ‘I know you’re feeling things’ look that is shot his way so often.

He’s just going to shake it off, like he always does.

And if they find a way to save Cas, it definitely won’t be because Dean didn’t sleep until he thought of something.


End file.
